


Stop with the Coffee

by Tim Drake Best Robin (Misstring)



Series: Tim Drake Shorts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstring/pseuds/Tim%20Drake%20Best%20Robin
Summary: (Y/n) is a coffee addict and drinks more than the healthy amount. Tim tries to stop her at the cost of a confession.





	Stop with the Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Gender: Female Reader that uses she/her (You can always just substitute the gender and pronouns to whatever fits you in your mind)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff towards the end, there shouldn’t be anything other than that, unless I was really tired and wrote something completely different from what I remember.

“(Y/n), I am asking you nicely to stop drinking coffee,” Timothy Drake says bursting into (Y/n)’s apartment after unlocking it with a spare key she gave him.

“Later, I need to finish some work,” (Y/n) looks at her computer screen, typing an angry email to a coworker that promised a full report on the company’s finances by the previous day. She reached for her coffee cup only to feel air. She whips around, her hair hitting Tim in the face as she turns to face him, “Hey, I need that,”

“No, what you need is sleep,” Tim reprimands. He takes a sip of the coffee to taste the bitterness of not only the coffee beans but something else. “What else did you put in this?”

(Y/n) faced the computer again continuing to type up the email, “Oh in that? There’s also caffeine supplements. I would say there’s about four hundred milligrams of caffeine in that,”

“You already are past the lethal dose at this point,”

“Not lethal, I’m not dead, yet,” (Y/n) continues typing away at her computer and once she finished, she turns around to see Tim enter the kitchen. “Tim! No! How could you?” (Y/n) exclaims horrified at the sight she was seeing. Tim pouring her precious poisonous concoction down the drain. She runs towards him and tries to wrestle the cup and the remaining salvageable drink from him but because of the stupidly arduous workouts he does, she isn’t able to overpower him. “Get out,” she mutters out as tears started to form in her eyes.

“I will, as soon as I get all of the other caffeinated items out of this house,” he rinses out the cup and places it on the counter. He turns to (Y/n) and sees devastation written clearly across her face. “Have I ever mentioned how cute you looked the last time you fell asleep?”

“This is just another ploy in trying to get me to sleep, isn’t it? I’m not falling for it,” she crosses her arms.

“It’s not a ploy, it’s the truth,” Tim gets a bag from a cabinet and searches through the cabinets looking for all the coffee and caffeinated products in her cupboards.

“Yeah, right. My family just asked you to come here for my health because you are the only friend close enough to do so,”

Pain shoots through Tim’s chest. ‘Friend, still just a friend, Tim’ he reminds himself. “What if I told you, this is because I want to be more than a friend?” he softly mentions putting a bottle of instant coffee into the bag.

“Tim I sai–”

“What if I asked you out on a date? asked you to be my girlfriend,” Tim blurts out, his cheeks turning florid when he realized what he said.

“I–wait, what?” (Y/n) stopped talking as Tim stopped putting items into the bag, gripping the bag for emotional support. There was a moment of silence as (Y/n) processed the information. “Tim, ca–”

“I like you, (Y/n),” Tim interrupts her, as he quickly grabs every can of coffee and places it into the bag. He leaves the room before she could continue talking.

Realizing his absence, she follows him to the living room grabbing onto his wrist stopping him before he turns the door knob. She pulls him down and gives him a quick kiss on his lips. “Don’t go, you still haven’t heard my reply,”

Tim stands there, frozen from shock. His first kiss taken by none other than the girl he loves.

“I’ll tell you,” she pauses as Tim comes back to his senses, “I lo–,” She is stopped by Tim’s fingers, gently pressing against her lips.

Tim smiles and drops the bag to frame her face with his hands. He brings her into another kiss, this time going more than a quick peck on the lips.

Her eyes slowly opens after they part. Her eyes closing again as he goes for another.

Tim separates to admire her beautiful eyes languidly open before saying, “I’m taking that as a yes,” he says. She yawns, fatigue from not getting a proper amount of sleep for the past week catching up to her. “Any objections to this will be heard after we both get sleep,” Tim grins as she nods as another yawn overcomes her.

She presses her head into his chest, promptly falling asleep whilst standing. He picks her up and carries her to her bed, getting in next to her to fall asleep into a much needed slumber, hoping none of this would turn out to be a dream.

\-----Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 27, 2019.


End file.
